Birthday Around The Corner
by seraslokivictoria
Summary: Everyone has secrets of their own. That is nothing special. Chirstmas is approching and so is Seras's birthday. Past enemies and allies surface along with those hidden secrets. AxS most likely.


Okay... Uh...(Throws pen at Loki) Oy! Help here will ya?! I'm havin' 'stage fright'!

Loki:(Glares) I'm busy!

How the heck can ya be busy?! All you do is sit sround in MY head!

Loki: Whatever! Don't disturb me!

Right, forget him. First things first.

Disclaimer: Anything and everything (except the plot and some other OCs) does **NOT** belong to me! So no sue!

Anyway, if this does sound like a Mary Sue or whatever, please do not hesitate to comment and review. I would really appreciate it. But please be gentle, this is my first time after all and my grammer stinks. I know this chapter's really short, but please bear with me. I'll try to make future chapters longer. That's if I even consider continuing it... Well! I shouldn't hold you back any longer!

* * *

She should be happy right now. After all, her birthday was quite near. But wasn't really that happy, was she? Yep, the little kitten was confused.

People would think, why not just ask someone? Well, the problem was that Seras Victoria didn't really have many people to talk to. It wasn't as if she liked to talk to people either. Most people thought that she was just shy. BUT, they never once considered that she was anti-social.

The draculina chuckled. They never thought once about it. Nope, in their eyes, she was just too cute to be the type who didn't like to be around people.

"Brooding again?" a musical voice asked. It was surprising how the voice could sound masculine and like that of a lark's at the same time. Then again, what was really that surprising anymore? Working in Hellsing; being a vampire- nothing was really supposed to be that surprising.

"What's wrong with that, Reignk?" Seras retorted, nearly sticking her tongue out. Nearly. She saw him shrug in her mind. "Dunno, I thought you got rid of that habit long ago," he replied. "I've never gotten rid of it!" Seras exclaimed, "You just never noticed." This time, she really stuck her tongue out. There wasn't anyone around, but Seras knew he saw it anyway. How? Well, that's a secret!

"Well, you look really 'cute' kit-" the one named Reignk shut up and went straight to the back of Seras's mind when they felt her master appear.

"Who are you talking to, Police Girl?" Alucard asked suspiciously, looking around the vast rooftop of the Hellsing mansion. He had sensed a second presence- a powerful one- on the rooftop and had gone to investigate. It wasn't really near his level of power. _Duh to that_ He thought. His fledgeling laughed nervously. "N-no one, Master!" Seras's master raised his eyebrows, replying with a wide grin, "Talking to oneself is the first sign of madness, Police Girl." "I'd rather go mad talking to myself than go mad, influenced by others around me," she muttered.

"What did you say, Police Girl?" Alucard asked, walking over to the side of the roof and looked down at the soldiers practicing. The night wind ran its fingers through their hair- one black as the night and the other as golden as the sun. _We're total opposites..._ The draculina thought. "Nothing really." Seras walked over to where her master was, looking as well.

"They're too slow," Seras commented randomly, looking at only certain soldiers- those who spotted potential to be an asset to the Hellsing Organization. Alucard blinked, turning to look at his fledgling, only to find a totally different person.

She hadn't changed in appearance, no, haven't at all. It was the look in her eye that had changed. Instead of the usual clueless and confused look, there was a contemplating look within the sapphire orbs. It was that that made her look like a completely different person. It was as if she understood so many more things than anyone else did.

A single snowflake floated down, landing on the Police Girl's nose. She sneezed cutely in response. Many more snowflakes started to follow.

"Maybe it's just me," she muttered, walking away, probably going back downstairs to escape from the snow. Alucard turned his gaze back to the soldiers. Actually, she was right. They were too slow. They would have been beheaded before they could even fire if they were facing an ordinary FREAK, much less a true Nosferatu. Really, men these days were really different from those in the past. And Seras had actually managed to tell… There was the mystery person Police Girl was talking to too. _Hmm…_

_ Snow... That day's coming...  
_


End file.
